<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Secret Too Many by the_impatient_panda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415632">One Secret Too Many</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda'>the_impatient_panda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental makeout, Amy freakout, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Full Circle, One Shot, Secrets, Standalone, one time sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime between HalloVeen and the wedding. Rose and Jake have a secret from WAY back in the day, and Rosa decides it's time to tell Amy. They're getting married, and Rosa doesn't want to be the reason things go completely wrong.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, that's not the secret that Amy is freaking out over.</p>
<p>This doesn't get a warning, it's basically done? Lots more filling in and polish could be completed, but in terms of the story and dialogue it's all there. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Jake Peralta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Secret Too Many</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m telling Amy about the thing we swore never to talk about.”</p>
<p>The line was delivered in typical Diaz fashion, bald and unflinching with only a touch of inflection.</p>
<p>Jake’s jaw dropped open and his half-chewed pizza nearly fell out of his mouth. “Ah...wha-” Choking, chewing, swallowing. “Why? Why does she need to know that? Or anyone else at all? Ever?”</p>
<p>“Because secrets freak her out and I don’t want her to accidentally freak out over this one.”</p>
<p>“I mean...yes, but still no. No, this is a bad idea. There is absolutely zero reason to talk about that again, and-”</p>
<p>“Too late, it's happening right now.” She walked away.</p>
<p>“Rosa, no! Don’t-!” He doesn’t make it to the elevator on time. “Damn it.”</p>
<p>“Everything alright, Jakey-boy?” Boyle, appearing with another slice of pizza. “You dropped your slice, so I got you another one.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” Super high pitched.</p>
<p>“...ok.”</p>
<p>“It’s a not big deal. It isn’t.” Trying to psych himself out. “Amy is an adult, and she’s going to understand.”</p>
<p>“Understand what?” Looking worried.</p>
<p>“...I can’t tell you.”</p>
<p>“...should I be worried?”</p>
<p>“No. Of course not.” Pssh. “Everything is totally and completely fine.”</p>
<p>-090-</p>
<p>It was not totally and completely fine.</p>
<p>“Why did you tell her?” Jake groaned as he lay sprawled on the floor beside Diaz’s desk. “Everything was fine the way it was!”</p>
<p>“Had to, man. I don’t want to be lies between you two, alright? Not about me, at least.”</p>
<p>“She’s hardly talked to me since then. She says everything is fine, and she understands and doesn’t blame anyone or thing it affects anything but that obviously isn’t true.”</p>
<p>“Maybe she just needs time to get over it. She does process things a little differently. She’ll make a new binder or chart or something and be fine.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to survive that long if it isn’t soon. I want to marry her Rosa!”</p>
<p>“Did she give you the ring back?”</p>
<p>“No.” Panicked. “Do you think she’s going to?”</p>
<p>“No! Stop it, Jake, you’re being ridiculous-”</p>
<p>“You started it, so you fix it! Make it better, Rosa, because I can’t. Please? Pretty please? I will do anything-”</p>
<p>“Alright! Fine, yes...I’ll go talk to her. Did she have plans tonight?”</p>
<p>“I am happy to give up our dinner date. To be honest, I love those tacos but I’m pretty sure the dead silences and fake perkiness would absolutely ruin it for me forever. They would taste like ash even years later.”</p>
<p>“Can’t have that, can we.” Sarcastic. </p>
<p>“Thank you Rosa, you’re the best.” Going for a hug, being stopped by her glare. “Right, right. Got it, no hugs. Also...can you tell Amy I have to work late or something? Because-”</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, love you, mean it, bye!”</p>
<p>-090-</p>
<p>Rosa watched from around a corner and wondered how she’d missed it. Amy was rearranging the same section on a shelf every fifteen minutes like clockwork, unable to decide between color, numbers, size or weight for the knickknacks on them. Which probably meant that Amy was avoiding her, and therefore things were really as bad as Jake said. </p>
<p>Crap.</p>
<p>She briefly considered going back on her word but...this was partially her fault. And Jake was pathetic and persistent. And...she did like Ames, as a friend. A very cute friend she might have had a small crush on that she would never, ever admit to even upon pain of death. </p>
<p>So, she needed to make this right.</p>
<p>“Amy,” she said as she came fully into the open, pretending not to notice the way the other woman jumped. “Jake is doing me a favor, and can’t do dinner tonight. Promised I would take you out instead. That cool?”</p>
<p>“Uh...yeah? Why wouldn’t it be? It’ll be fun, right? Because its been awhile...?” Smiling to wide, back too straight. Its even worse.</p>
<p>“...right. When are you done?”</p>
<p>“Six?” Voice going higher. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you then.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Voice higher still. </p>
<p>Ugh.</p>
<p>-090-</p>
<p>The ride to the bar (Amy let Rosa pick) was quiet, and not in a good way.</p>
<p>“Ok, then,” Rosa said as they settled into the booth. “I was going to wait until we were a couple of drinks in, but I can’t anymore. What is wrong with you?”</p>
<p>“...wrong with me?”</p>
<p>“Seriously, you’re stressing Jake out and now I’m starting to worry too. There is no reason for you to be upset about me and Jake. It happened once, it was literally the worst mistake of my life, and there is nothing on this planet that could convince me to do it again. Not to save his life, or mine, or anyone elses’. So what is your deal?”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Clearly steeling herself. “I don’t have a problem with you and Jake having had sex years ago. It was once, it meant nothing, and...that’s it.”</p>
<p>“Then what is your deal?”</p>
<p>“...I have a secret too. One I’ve been sitting on for about...eight years.”</p>
<p>“Ok.” Confused. “What’s this got to do with the whole me and Jake thing?”</p>
<p>“Because I basically slept with someone Jake knows that he’s close to early on after coming to the 99, and I’ve never told anyone. Including them, because they apparently don’t remember.”</p>
<p>“You slept with Boyle?”</p>
<p>“Oh, god no.”</p>
<p>“...his dad?”</p>
<p>“Seriously?”</p>
<p>“Better than Scully or Hitchcock.”</p>
<p>“...fair, but also no.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t Terry, and there is nothing you could ever say to convince me otherwise.”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“Then who?”</p>
<p>Amy bites her lip, and stares at her. “Uh...”</p>
<p>“There is literally no one else.”</p>
<p>“Uh...”</p>
<p>“I mean, I was there but...”</p>
<p>“Well...”</p>
<p>“...what?”</p>
<p>“Do you remember the first time we went drinking together? Not the time with Gina and Jake when you actually started talking to us, but before that?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Kind of.” Obviously thinking. “We went to McMulligan’s. I agreed to let you buy me a drink after you almost hit me with pepper spray not watching what you were doing, and that’s where you picked to go.”</p>
<p>“Right. And while we were there, that creepy guy tried to sit with us.”</p>
<p>“...the one that spilled his drink on you.”</p>
<p>“Yes! And I left to change my shirt-”</p>
<p>“And you didn’t come back. I...got home eventually, and randomly decided to move the next day.” Clearing her throat awkwardly.</p>
<p>“...not exactly.”</p>
<p>“Then what do you think happened?” Rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“...I came back, and I’m pretty sure the creep had slipped you something in your drink. You were way more drunk than when I left, and your tolerance over the years has been...impressive.”</p>
<p>“Go on.” Flatly.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if he saw my badge or what, but he was gone when I tried to find him. You kept calling me ‘red-shirt girl’ because I ended up borrowing a red worker’s shirt from a waitress. I didn’t want to leave you alone with the creep any longer than I had to.”</p>
<p>“...I don’t believe you.” More quietly. </p>
<p>“Your apartment was on the third floor of a small complex off of Saint Andrews Drive, #307. Grey walls, black leather couch, and an old orange punching bag hanging in one corner. And you kept your bike down below in a small locked lot.”</p>
<p>“...doesn’t mean we had sex.”</p>
<p>Clearing her throat. “...you have freckles under your left breast that basically look like the constellation Big Dipper. Also a birthmark on your back.”</p>
<p>“You could just be creeping on me in the locker room.”</p>
<p>“...when we were, ah...you know...you really liked, um...sucking on my nipples and then calling them 'pretty titties'. And then, uh, you told me to, uh...bite your ear? And that was...yeah... ”</p>
<p>“...shit, we had sex.” Eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Technically with pants on? In the morning, I...panicked.” Not meeting her eyes. “I shouldn’t have...you weren’t fully yourself, because of the drug, and I never should have...I panicked, and I left and figured you’d...yell at me at work. About knowing where your apartment was when you clearly didn’t want anyone to, and possibly about using you to try and figure out my own sexual issues. But hopefully not too awfully with witnesses? But then a few days went by and...I realized you didn’t remember.”</p>
<p>“...I remember the sex.” Not meeting her eyes either. “But I thought it was just with some...random woman from the bar.” Clearing her throat. “...I tried finding out who. But the bar security cameras were fakes, and no one could give me a solid answer about who. And...I didn’t really remember enough to ask.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, rhohypnal will do that to you.” Weakly.</p>
<p>“...how do you know what he gave me?” Cooly.</p>
<p>“That was my next case. I went to Captain McGintley, told him I wanted to track this guy down, build a case against him. You remember those days, you could pretty much do whatever you wanted.”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“I found him. Built the case. Saved another woman from being raped. Convinced another vic to testify against him, and was able to catch him in a lie that lead to his conviction while on the stand. He got 20 years with no chance of parole.”</p>
<p>“I remember that case.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>“...why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>“I honestly didn’t know how you’d take it. You’re still a little scary, but in those days I was downright terrified of you!”</p>
<p>“...also fair. What did you mean about figuring out your own sexual issues?”</p>
<p>“Well, I mean...my romantic life was pretty much in shambles at the time, and I’d thought...maybe I’m chasing the wrong thing?” Clearing her throat. "And you were really persistent after we got back to your place, it had been a really long time for me, and then it spiraled way past just a few kisses...I am such a terrible person." </p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“And what?”</p>
<p>“And did you discover anything new about yourself?”</p>
<p>“Nope, totally into guys.” Face bright red. “I mean, you’re hot. Really hot. And...super persuasive but still considerate, even drugged half out of your mind, but...still not really my thing?”</p>
<p>“I can respect that.” Looking down again. “...wow.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>“So, when I decided to tell you about me and Jake...”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I felt like...the worst person in the world. I mean, who does that? Take someone home and grope them when they’re drugged and then never say anything about it ever again.”</p>
<p>“It was consensual! I remember that much at least.”</p>
<p>Hugely relieved. “I wasn’t entirely sure until you said so.”</p>
<p>“You could have asked.”</p>
<p>“And possibly die before I found my one true love? Because let’s be honest, Rosa, any man or woman who takes advantage of you has a very short life ahead of them.”</p>
<p>“Also true. But you didn’t take advantage of me.” Giving her a sideways look.</p>
<p>“What?” Worried.</p>
<p>“Nothing. Just never thought I’d actually be jealous of Jake.”</p>
<p>“Jealous why?”</p>
<p>“...told you I tried to find out who the mystery girl was.”</p>
<p>“...oh.” Clearing her throat. “Uh...thanks?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, just don’t tell Jake that particular part. I’m not going to live with him giving me a stupid smug grin all the time over it. Not if you want him intact for your wedding, too.”</p>
<p>“Intact?”</p>
<p>“His genitals.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Got it. Yes, I definitely want those intact.”</p>
<p>“Thought so.” Shaking her head. “So, what are you going to tell Jake? He’s totally freaking out.”</p>
<p>“...can I tell him the truth? Do you care if everyone else finds out, because knowing our luck keeping secrets...”</p>
<p>“Do you?”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? Gina can’t even make fun of me for it, even she agrees you’re sexy as hell.” Wide grin.</p>
<p>“True.” Smirking. “Yeah, its fine. They already know I like girls, and its not like most of them would turn me down if they had the chance.”</p>
<p>“That’s very true.”</p>
<p>“So...we’re still sleuth sisters?”</p>
<p>“Always.” </p>
<p>Hand bump.</p>
<p>Rosa watched as her friend sat up a little straighter, ordering them a second round of drinks and smiling easily once more. She was really, really, really jealous of Jake.</p>
<p>Well, at this rate, what was one more secret?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>